


Lady Neverland - A Peter Pan (2003) Fanfic

by LizRenKnight



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: (Looking for a co-writer in this story), Adult Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Mermaids, My first peter Pan fic, Neverland (Peter Pan), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Based on Peter Pan (2003) Film. -   In the times of the late 1800's where there was a girl named Wendy and her meeting the boy that never grew up where they went on to fight pirates and go on a wonderful adventure, Neverland it's self wanted something more then just a young boy to rule over it... -(Note: love to have a co-writer join me in this story to make it, one that can write neverland and the sexy Captain Hook ;) )
Relationships: James Hook/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Lady Neverland - A Peter Pan (2003) Fanfic

_In the times of the late 1800's where there was a girl named Wendy and her meeting the boy that never grew up where they went on to fight pirates and go on an wonderful adventure, Neverland it's self wanted something more then just a flying young boy named Peter to rule over it..._

A young woman by the name of Elizabeth Anne Leefay was the age of 19 her family was very much trying to get her to get married to a good man that would take care of her, so they would get her to go to lovely parties, she hated it of course and in spite she would wear these lovely Regency gowns that didn't require a tight corset which was very scandalous to a lot of the higher class people. They would give her degusted looks and make snooty remarks on not just her clothes but how she acted in public. She would do it right back to them but in a more comical manner and even tip her wine glass to them and give them a wicked smirk.  
Elizabeth thought it was funny, she didn't care and paid no mind to them most of the time, if she was at a party she would go to actually enjoy it, listening to the nice music and drink fine wines and danced with whoever she pleased, she was different but that's what was so wonderful about her.

She can't stand the world, it was to boring for her, not enough excitement and desire for her free heart, her free spirit...

That would all change the day a young girl drops her diary in the park and Elizabeth finds it and finds out about the tale of NeverLand.


End file.
